Bambi II
Bambi II, also known as Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest, is a 2006 American animated drama film directed by Brian Pimental. The film is a midquel to the 1942 film Bambi, and was produce by DisneyToons Studios and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. It was released in theaters on January 26, 2006 in Argentina before being released as a direct-to-video title on February 7, 2006 in the United States. Plot After the death of his mother, Bambi meets his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, who takes him to his den. Upon being informed by Friend Owl that there are no does available to foster Bambi during winter, the Great Prince takes it upon himself to care for Bambi until spring arrives. Months later, the Great Prince allows Bambi, along with his friends Thumper and Flower, to accompany him to see the Groundhog to determine how many more weeks of winter. At the groundhog ceremony, Bambi encounters his crush, a fawn named Faline, and Ronno, an older fawn. Ronno warns the other animals of hunters that imitate deer calls, but Bambi and Faline refuse to believe him. Some time later, however, Bambi believes he hears his mother calling from the meadow and is lured into an ambush by hunters, who send out a pack of hunting dogs to attack him. The Great Prince manages to rescue Bambi, but scolds him for nearly getting himself killed and then confirms that Bambi's mother had been killed by hunters. As spring approaches, the Great Prince asks Friend Owl to find a doe to raise Bambi. Bambi is confined to his den and reveals to Thumper and Flower that he seeks to impress his father. The two attempt to help Bambi prove his courage, but they end up provoking a porcupine into attacking Bambi. Faline and Ronno, hearing the commotion, arrive at the scene. Bambi gets into a confrontation with Ronno, who chases him through the forest. The chase ends with Bambi jumping over a ravine, impressing his father. Ronno attempts to follow, but falls into a chasm instead. Bambi and his friends work to try and impress the Great Prince once more, and the older stag shares his wisdom about the forest to Bambi. The Great Prince allows Bambi to accompany him on his patrols, the two growing closer as the days pass. One day, Friend Owl arrives with a doe named Mena to adopt Bambi, unaware that the Great Prince had rethought his decision to give away Bambi. However, Bambi grows upset and snaps at his father, who changes his mind and gives Bambi away to Mena. However, as Bambi and Mena leave, Bambi is confronted by Ronno, who mocks him, provoking a fight between the two. The confrontation sets off a trap, ensnaring Mena and attracting the attention of hunting dogs. While Ronno flees, Bambi diverts the attention of the dogs towards him and flees through the forest. Bambi, with assistance from some of the other forest animals, manages to outrun his pursuers, but is eventually cornered by one of the dogs on a cliff. Before the dog can attack, however, Bambi knocks it off the cliff, but as he goes to reunite with his father, he plummets off the cliff as well. Bambi's father and friends grieve, but Bambi reveals himself to be alive, and he and the Great Prince reconcile. Some time later, the Great Prince has readopted Bambi, who has grown antlers. Ronno appears and vows vengeance against Bambi, but is bitten by the turtle, humiliating him. The Great Prince then arrives and takes Bambi to the fields, revealing that it was where he first met Bambi's mother. Cast *Alexander Gould as Bambi. *Patrick Stewart as The Great Prince of the Forest. *Anthony Ghannam as Ronno. *Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl. *Brendon Baerg as Thumper. *Nicky Jones as Flower. *Andrea Bowen as Faline. *Makenna Cowgill, Emma Rose Lina, and Ariel Winter as Thumper's Sisters. *Brian Pimental as Groundhog/Porcupine. *Carolyne Hennesy as Bambi's Mother. *Cree Summer as Mena. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Sequels Category:Fantasy films Category:Drama films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Films with Alternate Titles Category:2000s films Category:Direct to video films